1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting diode device, and more particularly to a light emitting diode device having a plurality of pillar structures on the surface of the packaging layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the display technology, the research and develoment on various displays have rapidly developed, and the requirements on the functions and features of the displays are also getting higher and higher. How to apply phosphor to the light emitting diode display has become a focus in the research of the display.
Fluorescent powders are often used in the light emitting diode for the transformation of the light. Particularly, fluorescent powders are capable of absorbing the light emitted by a light emitting diode light source and transforming the absorbed light into a light with other wavelength. The light emitting diode may use suitable types of fluorescent powders, and the light transformed by the fluorescent powders may be mixed with the light emitted by a light source to produce a light different from the original light. For example, the light emitting diode may emit a white light.
However, since the refractive index of the encapsulation or the fluorescent colloidal of the light emitting diode is different from that of the air, a part of the light emitted by the light emitting diode will be total internal reflected after the light is emitted from encapsulation, resulting in energy loss of the light, which deteriorates the light emitting efficiency of the light emitting diode. Therefore, how to provide a light emitting diode element with superior light emitting efficiency has become a prominent task for the industries.